There have been many problems with collecting blood samples, such as from an artery, so that there is minimal error in tests for partial pressures of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the blood sample. There has also been some problems in clearly distinguishing between arterial and venous blood when collecting the sample.
In my co-pending application entitled "Blood Sampler," Ser. No. 25,980, filed Apr. 2, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,559, issued May 12, 1981, I describe a unique flexible tube blood collector which has specific advantages for collecting arterial blood. The present application deals with the unique method of collecting blood with such a blood sampler.
A related co-pending application entitled "Stripper Clamp," invented by David S. Akhavi, Ser. No. 26,117, filed Apr. 2, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,751, issued May 12, 1981, relates to the specific structure of a clamp used in the method of collecting and dispensing a blood sample according to the present method.